the_republic_of_kanaceafandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Kanacea Wiki
Welcome to The Republic of Kanacea Wiki This is the unofficial wiki of the Republic State of Kanacea. Kanacea, officially the Republic State of Kanacea is a 3085-acre island nation which is lead by the Head Executive of the Omega Foundation, Michael I. It was declared independent by billionaire entrepreneur, Michael Saye in 2016 after he got a crazy idea in his head. The nation consists of Kanacea Island, a Fiji island in the Lau Island Group, which Michael bought for $25 million in 2023(known as the mainland) for the specific purpose of creating an island nation, which he did claim in the same year. Kanacea originally had land off the coast of a small lake in the USA, known as Truman Lake, where Michael went to summer camp as a teenager. According to Head Exec. himself, "Kanacea started as a political experiment I made as a teenager, but the project got a lot of hate and disbelief from my peers. I got comments like: 'You can't start your own country!' and 'That will never work!' and other crap. I just pushed past all that and built my island nation." History On June 25, 2016, Michael Saye was sitting in his summer campsite, when he decided to explore some of the woods around a walking trail he had never been on. When he went looking, he discovered a large access to the lake and named it The Grove. Initially, he didn't think about such a place as an independent state, but when he started getting involved in Do-it-yourself politics, he declared his bedroom the capital, then returned to the Grove and claimed it for his independent nation, calling it the Mandolin Republic (aka the Grove Republic State), and declared himself to be its President. On April 15th, 2018, Michael Saye returned to the ideals and brand identity of his country and realized that the legitimacy of his country was not valid. In response to this idea, he began looking for property online for his newly designed nation. When he discovered Kanacea Island in Fiji, he instantly fell in love and in 2023, shelled over $25 million USD to purchase the 3085-acre island. He then sent Fiji his formal declaration of independence, to which Fiji agreed after a $2 million dollar trade agreement was settled between the two nations. This treaty was known as the Fiji-Kanacea Trade Agreement(FKTA). Shortly afterword, Kanacea claimed a large area of about 50,000 square miles on the moon of Titan, which Kanacea hopes to reach one day via a space program. In April 2027, the Republic of Kanacea has accumulated 10,000 citizens living on the island, with many more living outside the borders. Kanacea began setting up a city (San Patricio) in Kanacea that jumped directly into industries including fishing, coconuts, alcohol, tourism, aircraft manufacturing, and livestock such as chickens and pigs. On April 11, 2026, the President hosted Micro-Con 2026 in San Patricio, Kanacea Island. Micro-Con was created to attract media attention to the micronational world, and the event attracted about fifty micronational leaders and many subjects and citizens attended as well. On June 16, 2028, the Head Exec. created a trade agreement with several other countries, including the US, Australia, South Africa, Spain, and Japan called the Kanacea Peace-Trade Corps Treaty. This treaty gave all countries coconuts, aircraft, and livestock in exchange for recognition and protection from nuclear threats. Government The Kanacea Republic is a constitutional monarchy combined with a parliamentary democracy. The primary elected body is known as the Senate or the Board of Executives and is composed of thirteen individuals, two representatives from each area of the republic as well as the head of state, the Head Executive. This Senate serves partially as both the executive and legislative arm of the government, however, the head executive has the final say in all elections. The job of the Senate is to influence the decision of the CEO so he picks their side. Overseeing the Senate is the Head Executive/CEO/Head Director/President, the appointed head of state. Within the Republic, "Executive" is a title rather than an accurate description, and the chancellor holds a lot more power beyond a single vote in the Senate and a second Senate vote in case of a deadlocked vote. He can also create laws, decide on laws brought to his attention, and appoint people to positions, more like a king or emperor than a chancellor or prime minister. Regular High Directors/Senators have a higher say. In each senate, there are also six High Directors that have the ability to override the opinion of the President by all voting against them. Political/Economic Hierarchy # High Executive Chairman/High Chairman/High Senator - Owns the country and passively leads the country via the Pres. # President/High Executive - Leads and owns the country/works for the High Chairman. # Senate/Board of Directors - Advises the President on decisions. # Lords - Owns a city settlement. # National Guard - Protects the country and the President. # Vassels - Owns neighborhoods, blocks, or complexes/large city buildings. # Landowner - Owns a few lots or a business building. # Civilian - Buys/rents houses owned by Vassals. ------------------------------- # Honored Guard - The equivilent of a British knighthood. # Ambassador - Assists the President in foreign relations and spreads the word of Kanacea. Culture The culture of the Kanacea Republic has grown from the starting principle that it attracted individuals such as high-class families and millionaires, conservationists, educational activists, people in need of good jobs, and beach-lovers. All of these people are attracted by Kanacea's priorities in low-taxes, green energy, high-quality housing, reformed US education system, beautiful cities and land, and tons of available jobs in new businesses. As a result, modern Kanacea culture is filled with a modern and futuristic look at society and societal growth. The republic is passionate about religious freedom, freedom of speech, and freedom of expression. Citizens have full access to the internet, books, and other media without having to pay companies for the services, as all internet comes with affordable tax rates. Citizens have many other rights, such as the ability to carry guns, the ability travel whenever, and the ability to use most kinds of drugs, including Marijuana and Peyote. Smoking nicotine is illegal, however, and smoking is not allowed in public, only in private areas. Holidays in Kanacea include many American holidays such as Christmas, Easter, and Halloween, but also includes things such as Kanacea Independence Day(June 25th), National Kanacea Island Day(April 11th), International Brotherhood Day(April 15th), the Chief Executive's Birthday(August 15th), National FKTA Day(April 10th), and national Titan Claim Day(January 22th). Military The Kanacean military's purpose is to act as a police for Kanacean cities and to protect Kanacea from foreign threats, such as invasion, eviction, war, and aid to foreign allies. This military is very important to the safety of Kanaceans. Military Hierarchy # Chief Executive/Commander-in-Chief - Has full control over and pays the military. # Department of Defense and Security Director - Controls military decisions in the Senate. # Senior Patrol Leader - Controls military troops. # Assistant SPL - Assists SPL in passing information and making decisions. # Patrol Leader - Leads a military patrol. # Guard/Knight/Soldier - Follows orders from the All the above positions. Fights in war, defends in public riots, acts as a police, guards the Chief Executive. # Military Researcher - Builds weapons and advanced technology for the military. # Volunteer - Helps with things such as providing food to the military. Taxation and the KTO(Kanacea Tax Offices) One of the best parts of Kanacea is its almost tax-haven status. Citizens are charged no more than 5% as individuals, 10% as a family with children, and 15% as a business. These small tax amounts help pay for public property and to pay government employees. The President only receive 20% of government income. Category:Browse